Ka Ryo Ten
Ka Ryo Ten, or just Ten (かりょうてん) is an orphan and the last descendent of a large mountain tribe known as the Kyuumei that was destroyed in a war with Yo Tan Wa's faction. She is first seen helping the outlaws of Kokuhi Village. She is currently the Strategist of the Hi Shin Unit. Appearance When first introduced, Ten is a petite girl with blue eyes and short hair giving her a tomboyish appearance which was enough for Shin to mistake her for a boy. After the Sanyou campaign, Ten has grown taller and her hair has grown longer. Her overall appearance is more feminine in which even the Hi Shin Unit pointed out she's a girl to Shin (whom still believed her to be a boy). After the Coalition War, Ten's hair grew to shoulder length and has become more well endowed. In the beginning, Ten wears a poncho made out of straw to hide her gender. Underneath this, she wears a tunic with a zigzag collar and a small curaiss of chainmail over her tunic to protect herself. She also wears bandages on her feet and legs. By the time Ten meets the Hishin unit, she wears a straw yellow tunic with zigzag hemlines. She also wears two armbands with the same pattern and brown boots. The only consistent appearance she maintains throughout the series are two strands of hair sticking out from the top of her head and her owl mask connected to her straw poncho. As the Hi Shin Unit became a 5000-Man Unit, she then started wearing a cape. Personality Ten is pretty smart to have survived for so long without relatives since she was orphaned at a young age. She has a curious mind fit for her young age. She aspires to be a world renowned tactician/ strategist. From living with the plainsfolk for such a long time, Ten doesn't really consider herself a mountain person anymore and does not think she would be able to fit in if she were ever able to find her relatives. Goals #To help Shin fulfill his dream. # To achieve happiness with him. Abilities Ka Ryo Ten is the Hi Shin unit strategist and has continually proved quite adept in this role. While training at the academy, her skill as a strategist is on par with Mou Ki, the top student at the best Strategist academy in Qin (in table top simulations at least). Also alongside Mou Ten, she is one of only known two people who received special strategist recognition from their master, Shou Hei Kun. Guiding the positioning of units, helping people regroup, managing communications and logistics, and directing the battle, she also forms the centre of the Hi Shin unit's headquarters which allows Shin himself to lead from the front. Ten has limited martial prowess but does possess a blow gun she obtained from an assassin, Muta, allowing her to strike the enemy from a medium range in an effective manner. She possesses little martial skill however in close quarters combat and hence usually distances herself from major conflict. Ten has also proven herself a bold strategist entering the fray of battle at crucial times to help rally and reorganize forces, making her also a lynchpin in the Hi Shin unit leadership, beyond her strategist role. Trivia *Initially unbeknownst to Shin, Ten is actually a young girl who has yet to reveal herself to him properly. Evidence of this is when she goes to see Shin in battle upon a tower she is met by members of the Zhao army. It is then revealed that Ten is actually a girl and isn't really a boy she's been pretending to be this whole time. *Ten is voiced by Rie Kugimiya, a Japanese voice actress with a very impressive resume! She was the voice behind Happy (Fairy Tail), Alphonse (Fullmetal Alchemist), Kagura (Gintama), Aisaka Taiga(Toradora), Nagi Sanzenin (Hayate the Combat Butler), Mimi (RIN: Daughters of Mnemosyne), Tio (Zatch Bell), and many more! Many anime fans will know Rie as the “Queen of Tsundere” or “TsundeRie” for short. *She has a cooking skill rating of 99/100. This means her skill is world class level and one of the best in China, if not the world. Category:Qin Strategists Category:Poison Users Category:Characters Category:Mountain Tribes Category:Qin Category:Female Category:Strategists Category:Ei Sei faction Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Cavalry